Poza schematem
by AundreJ
Summary: "Poza schematem" to pełne absurdów i niezgodności z kanonem opowiadanie, pokazujące Lorda Voldemorta oraz reszty bohaterów serii "Harry'ego Pottera" w innym, śmiesznym świetle.


**Informacje i ogłoszenia dotyczące tego opowiadania znajdziecie pod adresem: .com, zapraszam!**

* * *

Gdzieś w Londynie był sobie Lord Voldemort. Wszyscy uważali, że nie umie kochać i jest strasznym draniem. Nie było to jednak prawdą. Niczego tak bardzo nie lubił robić jak oglądać komedie romantyczne – od zawsze miał słabość do wzruszających filmów. Nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewał, bo wyglądał i zachowywał się przed kamerą jak skończony dupek bez uczuć, więc jak widać doskonale się z tym maskował. Głęboko w sobie ukrywał również swoje najgłębsze marzenie, którego nigdy nie wypowiedział na głos – większe nawet od tego od zapanowania nad światem czarodziejów i wytępienia szlam oraz mugoli (w końcu były to ambicje czysto zawodowe)… Bowiem Lord Voldemort od zawsze pragnął wystąpić w komedii romantycznej, filmie o prawdziwej nieszczęśliwej miłości. Raz poszedł nawet na casting do jednej, trochę po zakończeniu Hogwartu. Wypadł świetnie, jednak jurorzy wybrali nie jego, a cholernego Hugh'a Granta. To był dla niego cios w plecy – właśnie dlatego postanowił zostać tym, kim jest teraz. Pod wpływem chwili zmienił wygląd i tożsamość, wyjechał na trochę z kraju oddając się wędrówką po albańskich puszczach. Nie żałował swojej decyzji, ale jednak niespełnione marzenie z młodości kłębiło się w jego umyśle.

Ale wróćmy do dnia dzisiejszego. Czarny Pan siedział właśnie w swoim luksusowym salonie na czarnej skórzanej kanapie o drewnianych wykończeniach z wielką paczką chusteczek w ręku i pustym, pięciolitrowym pudełkiem po lodach waniliowo-truskawkowych (jego ulubiony smak) leżącym obok niego. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, zapewne od płaczu, i głośno wydmuchiwał nos (którego nie miał). Z wielkiego plazmowego telewizora słychać było melancholijną piosenkę, a przez ekran przewijały się napisy końcowe. Ogólnie cały pokój był urządzony na bogato – ściany obite karmelową boazerią i czarne meble ze złotymi lub drewnianymi akcentami.

Voldemort rzucił kolejną zasmarkaną chusteczkę (a było ich już tam pełno) na podłogę obitą ciemnymi panelami i wziął kolejną, wybuchając płaczem.

- Ale dlaczego on ją zostawił! To niesprawiedliwe, powinni być razem! A on.. on ją rzucił dla jakiejś lafiryn-ndy-dy! – załkał swoim piskliwym głosem.

W tej chwili na kanapę wpełznęła Nagini sycząc ze współczuciem.

- Widzisz Nag! Zupełny dupek z tego Nick'a! – powiedział do swojej pupilki już spokojniej i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po łebku – Ale widzisz, teraz ludzie nie wykorzystują szans na miłość i potem cierpią. Dlatego właśnie im to żałosne życie bez tej jedynej połówki upiększam, bo ich zabijam – na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który w jego wykonaniu wyglądał jak grymas.

Lord sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył telewizor. Westchnął głośno. Wziął do ręki różdżkę, leżącą na szklanej ławie i machnął nią krótko, a chwilę po tym na jego kolana przylewitował czarny laptop z zielonym Mrocznym Znakiem jako znakiem firmowym na środku. Wpisał szybko hasło (brzmiało ono chyba: _AvadaKedavra_).

- _Facebook_,_ Besty_… - mruczał po nosem. Co chwila pisał coś szybko na klawiaturze.

Nagle z laptopa zaczęła grać muzyka… _Lana Del Rey_? Widocznie Czarny Pan lubi taką nutę.

- _We were born to die…_ – zanucił razem z piosenkarką. Nagini zwinęła się obok niego w kłębek i syczała cicho zadowolona.

W sumie był to normalny wieczór w domu Voldemorta odkąd skończyły się zdjęcia na planie do _„Harry'ego Potter'a i Insygnii Śmierci, cz.2_". W końcu nikt się z nim nie umawiał, Potter go „pokonał", więc nie miał po co planować kolejnego sposobu jego zabicia, a tak naprawdę przecież lubił Harry'ego i szczerze mu współczuł śmierci rodziców, których sam zabił, no ale cóż – polecenie służbowe, nie chciał żeby go z pracy wywalili… A jego Śmierciożercy rozjechali się po świecie (no, oprócz natrętnej Bellatrix, która rozwodzi się właśnie ze swoim mężem, bo jest w nim zaleńczo zakochana). Została mu tylko Nagini, masa komedii romantycznych i Facebook. To przykre…

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Czarny Pan podniósł się niechętnie z wygodnej sofy i ruszył w swoich kapciach w kształcie różowych Mrocznych Znaków do drzwi, szurając nogami po podłodze. Gdy do nich dotarł, otworzył je ze znudzoną miną.

- Dzień dobry, jestem pańskim nowym sąsia… VOLDEK?!

Na progu jego domu stał nie kto inny jak Harry Potter z butelką Ognistej Whisky w ręku. Chłopak miał teraz mocno zdziwioną minę, a jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do tylnej kieszeni spodni po różdżkę. W odpowiedniej chwili się jednak powstrzymał się. Widząc, że Lord widział ten gest spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

- Przepraszam – rozłożył ręce w niewinnym geście – Sam rozumiesz, to już przyzwyczajenie…

- Jasne – mruknął Voldemort – Wejdź, proszę.

Zaprosił Harry'ego do środka i poprowadził go do salonu. Machnął szybko swoją różdżką, a wszystkie chusteczki i kubeł po lodach zniknęły, za to pojawiły się dwie szklanki. Lord wskazał chłopakowi kanapę, a sam usiadł w fotelu obok.

- Myślałem, że wyjechałeś do Albanii – powiedział Potter, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Miałem taki zamiar, ale stwierdziłem, że zostanę w Londynie – odpowiedział, nalewając im Ognistej – Za stary jestem na takie większe przeprowadzki…

Obydwoje panowie zaśmiali się.

- No tak, skoro już zniszczyłem wszystkie twoje horkruksy… Ale wiesz, nie przesadzaj! Dumb był starszy, a jeszcze latał za tymi twoimi kawałkami dusz i był bardzo zadowolony! Mówił mi nawet, że najbardziej podobało mu się to spadanie z wieży po tym jak Snape go zabił – rzekł Harry, odbierając od Voldemorta swoją szklankę.

- No widzisz, życie zaczyna się nie po czterdziestce, a po sześćdziesiątce! – zaśmiał się Voldek – A właśnie, co u starego Dumbedore'a?

- Ostatni raz widziałem się z nim przez przypadek na Pokątnej dwa miesiące temu, tuż przed wakacjami… Szykował się na wyjazd do Egiptu, podobno zawsze o tym marzył – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem na ustach.

- A tak, rzeczywiście! Mówił mi coś kiedyś… Jeszcze tam jest?

- Z tego co wiem to tak. Podobno spotkał tam jakąś kobietę…

Czarny Pan zagwizdał wesoło.

- Pewnie wyrwał jakąś zmumifikowaną żonę egipskiego faraona. Wiesz, jednak wiek też się liczy w związku…

Zaczęli się śmiać i nie mogli się opanować. Po chwili jednak udało im się to i każdy z nich upił po łyku mocnego trunku, by zaraz dolać sobie kolejną porcję.

- A ty co tu robisz? – zapytał Voldemort.

- Kupiłem obok ciebie dom, bo mam stąd blisko do Ministerstwa… Poza tym to bardzo ładna okolica!

- A co u Hermiony i Rona?

- Z tego co wiem to nic ciekawego… Hermiona wróciła już z Hogwartu po zaliczeniu siódmego roku i momentalnie zabrała się za pracę w Ministerstwie, a Ron stwierdził, że na razie jest jeszcze za bardzo zmęczony tym ganianiem za tobą przez siedem lat, żeby iść do pracy… W sumie prawdą jest, że ten nasz piknik w ostatniej części był dość męczący!

* * *

Zegar wybił trzecią trzydzieści w nocy. W salonie Lorda Voldemorta nadal gościł Harry. Na ławie ustawione były dwie szklanki i kilka pustych już butelek po mocnych trunkach oraz jedna do połowy opróżniona.

Dwóm panom powieki coraz bardziej ciążyły, obraz się rozmazywał, a myśli nie mogły połączyć się w całość tylko umykały w nieznane i nieosiągalne dla nich zakamarki ich umysłów.

Voldemort nachylił się, wziął półpełną butelkę i zapytał bełkotliwym głosem:

- To so… jeszcz-cze kieliszeczek?

Harry podniósł dłoń na wysokość twarzy z uniesionym delikatnie palcem wskazującym i czknął.

- A poproszę bardz-co-o… - odpowiedział prawie niezrozumiale, przymykając leniwie powieki.

- No to Harruś, móf-f jak u ciebie teras sss kobietami… - zaczął Czarny Pan nalewając im alkoholu do szklanek.

- Ach no dobsz-sze chybfa! Ss Dż-dż-inii Wis-ss-lii się spotykch-am…

- No to niess-łą dup-pę wyrfałeś! A so Ron jusz nie sasrosny? – zapytał Voldek i zaśmiał się krótko. Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmiech.

- A o so miałby byś-ś sasdrosny? Przeciesz-sz to jegcho siostra…

- Ach to sorry, popiętroliło mi się chybfa coś…

- No chybfa tak… A ty nadchal samotchny? – zapytał Harry.

Lord cmoknął.

- No niestety! Ale fiesz, tak to byfa kiedy jest się tym złymf…

- Ale przeciesz-sz ty nie jesteś tagchi zły! – oburzył się Harry.

- Kobiety najwidoczniej uf-faszają-ą co innegcho...

- Ale to smutchne jest!

- A no fidzi-sz-sz!

Oboje wzięli ostatniego łyka ze swego naczynia i dołożyli je z delikatnym trzaskiem na ławę. Harry klepnął dłońmi w kolana.

- Która to jusz-sz godzina! Ja się będę zmyf-fał!

- No co ty! Zostań chfile, pogchadamy jesz-sz-cze!

- No jasne, a ja zasne i mnie zabijesz! Za dopsz-sze cię znam!

- F-F sumie to masz racje, nie f-fiem czy bym się oparł pokusie…

Zaśmiali się głośno.

- No to lece, pa! Dziękchi za supfer wieczór, do zobchaczenia!

Pyknęło, a Potter teleportował się i nie było po nim śladu.

- Ja zaf-f-sze f-f-ieciałem, sze z tegcho Pottera to fajny chłopak jest… - bełkotał jeszcze pod nosem Voldemort. Nagle jego powieki zamknęły się, głowa zwisała bezwładnie opierając się o ramię, a z ust wydobyło się głośne chrapnięcie.

I tak zakończył się ekstremalnie niezwyczajny dzień Czarnego Pana.

* * *

**- PROROK CODZIENNY -**

_**Sami-Wiecie-Kto twarzą własnej kolekcji!**_

_Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać_  
_wczorajszego wieczora podpisał kontrakt_  
_z znanym włoskim mugolskim projektantem_  
_Georgio Armani. Włoch zauważając Sami-Wiecie-Kogo_  
_przypadkiem na ulicy Londynu stwierdził, że właśnie_  
_takiej twarzy potrzebuje. _  
_"Od dawna myślałem o takiej kolekcji. Miała być_  
_przeznaczona dla zimnych drani z klasą",_  
_mówi Armani, "Lord idealnie mi do niej pasował!"_  
_Z naszych cennych źródeł wiemy, iż Czarny Pan sam mógł zaprojektować_  
_większość kolekcji oraz miał wkład w kolorystykę i podobne temu detale._  
_"Postawiłem głównie na czerń, w tej kwestii byliśmy zgodni",_  
_komentuje Sami-Wiecie-Kto,"Osobiście wprowadziłem wiele akcentów_  
_z moim logo, Mrocznym Znakiem, i wybrałem jako dodatkowe kolory_  
_jasny róż i jadowitą zieleń". _  
_Kolekcja "Czarny Pan" podbiła serca dużej części mugolskiej_

_i czarodziejskiej populacji Europy, a nawet Stanów Zjednoczonych!_  
_Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać możemy zobaczyć na pokazach_  
_w Mediolanie czy Paryżu._  
_"Jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego, iż nasza wspólna kolekcja zdobyła w tak_  
_krótkim czasie taką sławę!", dodaje Armani, "Obydwoje jesteśmy zachwyceni_  
_i planujemy podjąć współpracę z firmą Apple"... czytaj więcej, strona 6._


End file.
